


Ouija Incubus

by MaeTaurus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ouija, Smut, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeTaurus/pseuds/MaeTaurus
Summary: Dan convinces Phil to do an Ouija Board for a video. But things don’t go as planned.





	Ouija Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [chocolatesaucelester](http://chocolatesaucelester.tumblr.com/) and all the people in the word wars chat who somehow convinced me writing this was a good idea (spoiler: it actually was super fun to write)!
> 
> [like/reblog on Tumblr](http://maetaurus.tumblr.com/post/179627061070/ouija-incubus)

“Please Phil?” 

“No,” Phil said seriously. “I am not doing an ouija board.”

Dan pouted. “Oh come on, it’ll be fun. I already bought sea salt, candles, and incense,” he said. “It’ll make it safe and make sure we don’t attract evil spirits.” 

Phil sighed and shook his head, turning away from Dan and going back to cooking dinner. Dan had walked into the kitchen, presumably to help cook but instead started pestering Phil with the idea to do an ouija board for a video.

“Please Phil, I looked up how to do it safely. It’ll be so fun and it’ll be a nice change from Halloween baking. Please? I’ll let you sleep in my room and we can stay up all night watching Friends reruns if you’re scared,” Dan bargained, willing to do anything to get Phil to agree.

He rolled his eyes and looked at Dan. “You’re not going to give in, are you?” Phil sighed when Dan shook his head. “Okay fine. But you have to swear to me you won’t do anything to try and scare me.”

Dan grinned. “Yes!” he said triumphantly. “I swear, I won’t jumpscare you or fake anything. I want the video to be completely real.”

“Good. Now get some plates, dinner is ready,” Phil said. 

***

An hour later they’d finished eating and had set up to film in the lounge, deciding to do it there since it was a large open space, plus the floors were wood so they could easily sweep up the salt after. As promised, Dan had bought everything they needed to cleanse the room and make it safe. 

Dan burned a bundle of sage, walking clockwise around the lounge and using a feather to waft the smoke onto all of the surfaces, specifically the area they would be sitting. He placed quartz crystals, white candles, and black candles all around the board to attract good energy and absorb any bad energy.

Phil felt slightly relieved when he saw Dan preparing, glad to know he’d actually done some research and was being safe. He still felt a bit uneasy but tried to ignore it.

“Almost ready,” Dan said. “I just have to draw a circle around us with sea salt and then I’ll light more incense to burn while we film.”

 

They’d turned out the bright lights in the room and only had the candles and a small lamp behind them, giving them enough light to still see and be seen on camera. Dan pressed record on the camera then went to sit down next to Phil. They’d already filmed an intro in Phil’s room before this, wanting to do a seperate intro and outro so they could film them actually using the board and not worry about commentating since they both wanted it to be real and not seem fake.

“Ready?” Dan asked after he finished setting up, salt circle drawn around them and lavender and sage incense burning in bowls on either side of the ouija board. 

Phil took a deep, calming breath. “As ready as I can be,” he said.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Dan picked up the pointer and placed it down on the board. He put his fingertips on it and gestured for Phil to do the same. 

He gulped and placed his hands next to Dan’s. The pointer was at the top of the board on the ouija logo. Phil glanced over at Dan then looked back down at the board.

“Hello? Spirits? Is anyone there?” Dan asked. There was no response. “If someone is here, give us a sign.” 

Phil gasped as the pointer started moving to the word ‘yes’ on the board.

Dan felt his stomach flip with excitement. He didn’t fully believe in ghosts but there was still a part of him that did and was scared of them. “What is your name, spirit?”

The pointer moved to different letters on the board. S-I-M-O-N. 

Phil read out each letter, keeping track in his head. “Simon,” he said. “It’s name is Simon.”

“Simon, are- or um were you a boy?” Dan asked. The pointer moved once again to the word ‘yes’. “What year were you born?”

“1-8-2-3. 1823,” Phil said. 

“What year did you die?” Dan asked.

Phil bit his lip and watched the pointer. His eyes widened. “1853? He was only thirty?”

Dan nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. People didn’t live as long back then,” he said, shrugging. “Where did you live?”

H-E-R-E

“Here? Dan, what does it mean here?” Phil asked, starting to feel anxious.

“Here as in London?”

‘Yes’

“In this building?” Dan asked.

‘Yes’

Dan glanced at Phil as he asked the next question. “In this apartment?”

‘Yes’

“Dan I don’t like this,” Phil whispered. “This is scaring me, let’s stop.”

Dan just ignored Phil. “Did you die here?”

“Dan! Don’t ask that!” 

But it was too late, the pointer was already moving. ‘Yes’

Phil squeaked in fear. “Dan seriously, let’s stop now. This isn’t fun anymore.”

“Come on, it’s just for fun,” Dan said. “Nothing bad will actually happen.”

“Dan, Dan why is it doing that?” Phil asked, watching as the pointer moved to each corner of the board.

Dan just shrugged. He wasn’t moving the pointer so he figured it had to be Phil doing it and he was just playing up being scared for the camera. “Has anyone else died in this apartment?”

N-O-T-Y-E-T

Phil was starting at the board with wide eyes. “Not yet? What the fuck does that mean?” Suddenly the lamp behind them went off, making Phil jump. He accidentally knocked the pointer onto the floor.

“Relax Phil, the lightbulb is probably just loose or something,” Dan said. He reached to pick up the pointer but felt a hand on his arm stop him. “Phil come on, we need to at least finish.”

“No,” Phil said, his voice scratchy and deep.

Dan frowned and looked over at Phil, his eyes widening at what he saw. Phil’s eyes were pitch black and his skin was stark white. “Ph-Phil?”

He shook his head. “My name is Simon.”

Dan sat up and chuckled. “Yeah right, ha ha Phil very funny, you got me.” He rolled his eyes and turned on the light on his phone so it wasn’t as dark. Dan leaned in closer to Phil and shined the light in his eyes. “Where’d you get these contacts? They’re very- Phil!”

Phil reached for Dan and grabbed his throat.

“Phil stop,” Dan gasped. He grabbed Phil’s wrist and tried to pull his hand off but his grip on his throat only tightened. 

Phil pushed Dan down onto the floor and straddled his waist. He looked down at Dan with his pitch black eyes. 

Just as Dan felt like he might pass out, the hand was removed from his throat. He coughed and gasped for air. In any other circumstances having a man on top of him choking him would be arousing, but he now realized this was a demon controlling his best friend’s body. 

The demon grabbed Dan’s wrists and pinned them to the floor above his head. He leaned down over Dan, pressing their chests together. “You’re afraid,” he stated.

Dan shook his head. “No I’m not,” he lied.

“I can tell you are, your heart rate has increased and your breathing has quickened. You’re either afraid or aroused.” 

His cheeks turned pink and he looked away.

His hand went around Dan’s throat again and turned his head. “I have to say, this is a first. People aren’t usually aroused by this.” He leaned down and bit Dan’s lower lip. 

Dan let out a soft whimper, feeling blood rush south. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing steady as he was choked again. 

The demon reached down with his other hand and started palming Dan’s crotch. “Mmm already hard?” he asked, smirking.

He let out a loud moan and bucked his hips. “Phil- n-no,” Dan gasped.

“Shut up, bitch,” he hissed. He let go of Dan’s throat so he could take Dan’s shirt off, grabbing the fabric and pulling hard until it ripped down the middle. 

“Y-you’re not Phil,” he whispered. “This isn’t right.”

He smirked down at Dan, his fingers going to Dan’s nipples and pinching them both at the same time. “Don’t you worry. Phil wants you just as much as you clearly want him.”

Dan bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. He squirmed on the floor but the demon possessing Phil was much stronger than him. “No he doesn’t, not anymore,” he argued.

The demon laughed, sounding more like a hiss than laughter. “Remember Danny, I’m inside his head. I can hear his thoughts and see all his memories. I know his deepest desires and fears.” 

“You’re lying,” Dan insisted. 

“Oh am I? Well I suppose I’ll just have to prove to you otherwise.” He smirked down at Dan and looked him up and down. “Where should I start? Oh I know, let’s start with you sucking my dick. You always have been a slut for Phil’s dick. Remember the first time you sucked him off? How he ended up coming almost immediately and you choked on his cum then made a mess in your pants?”

Dan’s eyes widened. “How-?”

“I told you, I can see all of his memories. The ones with you are particularly strong,” the demon said. “Now shut up and suck my dick.” He moved up so he was straddling Dan’s chest. He pulled Phil’s dick from his jeans and slapped it across Dan’s face.

“Fuck,” Dan breathed, his mouth watering as he looked at Phil’s dick. They’d had a thing back when they first met but then it started to get serious and he ended things in a panic. But they hadn’t been together since one drunken night three years ago. Dan couldn’t deny that he still had feelings for Phil and still lusted for him, not when his dick was red and swollen and almost touching his lips. Without really thinking about it, Dan leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Phil’s slit.

The demon let out a low groan, bucking his hips forward. “That’s it slut, you know you want it,” he said, rubbing the tip across Dan’s lips and smearing precum on his mouth.

Dan looked up at his eyes, seeing that they were black reminded Dan of the current situation. He shook his head and tried to pull away. “No, I won’t, I can’t, I- uh!” Dan got cut off by the demon shoving his cock in Dan’s mouth. He didn’t want to hurt his friend’s body so he had no choice but to let the demon fuck his mouth.

He reached back and undid Dan’s jeans without looking, reaching inside and pulling his dick out. He immediately started stroking Dan hard and fast, knowing from Phil that’s how he liked it. “Mmm you’ve gotten bigger since the last time,” the demon hummed appreciatively. “Let’s see if your gag reflex has improved.” He thrusted down the back of Dan’s throat and moaned as Dan gagged and started choking. 

Dan’s eyes started watering and his gut instinct was to pull away, but he forced himself to stay calm and relax.

“I must say, I’m rather impressed,” the demon said, pulling out of Dan’s mouth with a wet pop sound. “Have you been practicing?”

His cheeks burned and he shook his head. “N-no?” Dan whispered, as if it were a question.

He raised an eyebrow at Dan and smirked. “Oh I don’t believe that for a second. You wouldn’t be able to last that long without a cock in your mouth or ass. Don’t think I don’t know how much of a slut you are.” 

Dan gasped as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach. He propped himself up on his elbows and licked his lips. As wrong as the situation was, he was incredibly turned on. Although he’d had sex since Phil, it had been months since the last time. Dan couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been with someone as good as Phil, probably never since he’d never been with anyone long enough for them to learn Dan’s body and what he liked. But Phil, Phil knew every inch of Dan’s body. He’d taken his time exploring and learning all of his sensitive spots. Phil was an expert on Dan.

As if the demon had been listening in on Dan’s thoughts, just then he yanked Dan’s jeans down and spanked him hard.

“Oh fuck!” Dan cried out. He grabbed onto one of the cushions they’d been sitting on and clung onto it.

The demon laughed and tossed Dan’s clothes to the side. He grabbed Dan’s ass with both his hands and leaned down, spitting onto his hole. He rubbed his thumb over Dan’s rim and watched him squirm. “Gonna make you feel so good, so good you won’t know what to do with yourself,” he murmured.

Dan gasped and clenched, subconsciously pushing back against the finger. He whimpered as the first finger entered him. He closed his eyes and buried his face against the cushion. 

“How’s that? Bet that feels good,” the demon teased.

Dan shook his head.

“No? That’s not good? Hmm let’s fix that.” He smirked as he added another finger and easily found Dan’s prostate. The demon kept his fingers buried deep inside Dan and started rubbing the sensitive nerves inside him.

“Shit,” he breathed. Dan’s cock twitched in interest, giving away that he was enjoying himself.

The demon laughed and spanked Dan multiple times, alternating between cheeks. 

He arched his back and let out a particularly loud moan as he came suddenly onto the wooden floor under him.

“Mmm that’s it, cum for me,” the demon praised. He kept rubbing Dan’s prostate and spanking him, milking his orgasm. He finally stopped just long enough to gather Dan’s cum on his fingers and push them back in.

Dan was still panting and shaking from his orgasm when he started to get stimulated again. He squirmed and cried out in protest. “N-no too much, please,” Dan cried.

The demon spanked Dan, much harder this time. “Stop moving or you’ll spill,” he growled. He gripped Dan’s hips, nails digging into the soft skin, and yanked him back. 

“Phil!” Dan screamed as he was roughly penetrated. Although Dan hadn’t had sex in months, he rarely went more than two days without fucking himself on some toy. He’d done so earlier that day so he was still stretched. This helped but didn’t keep it from hurting entirely, though the pain was quickly turned into arousal.

“Yes, so good,” the demon moaned, finally feeling his own pleasure. He slammed into Dan hard and fast, setting an unforgiving pace. He didn’t care if he hurt Dan, knowing it would just turn Dan on more if he did.

He eventually stopped trying to pull away, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure now. Just as he thought he couldn’t feel any better, a hand wrapped around Dan’s throat again. Dan whimpered as he was pulled upright onto his knees. The demon’s other hand was still on Dan’s hip, nails digging into his skin.

The demon growled into Dan’s ear and tightened his grip on Dan’s throat. “You’re so good, I’ll have to come back for more,” he murmured. He thrusted a few more times then slammed in as hard as he could one last time before releasing deep inside Dan.

Dan’s vision was blurring around the edges and he was gasping for air. Everything was so intense and overwhelming. He wasn’t even aware he was close until his second orgasm ripped its way through Dan’s body, causing him to writhe and scream.

The hands on Dan’s hip and throat finally let go, making Dan collapse forward onto the floor, his head thankfully landing on the cushion. 

Dan caught his breath and his vision went back to normal. He lifted his head to look at the ouija board, reaching to move the pointer to the word ‘goodbye’ before turning it upside down to end the session. He took the pointer off the board and threw it across the room.

The noise must’ve startled Phil because just then he opened his blue eyes and looked around. “Dan? Dan what the fuck just happened?”

Dan looked over his shoulder and blushed deeply. “Um so maybe the ouija board wasn’t the best idea.” He closed his legs, suddenly aware of how exposed he was.

Phil’s eyes widened as he looked Dan over. “Oh my god are you okay?”

He nodded quickly. “Yes, yes I’m fine,” Dan assured him. “I wasn’t expecting that to happen but I’m okay.” 

Phil stood up slowly and turned all the lights in the room on. He turned back to look at Dan and saw the finger shaped bruises around Dan’s neck and on his hips. “Are you sure you’re okay? I mean did I...did he…” Phil trailed off and sighed as he sat back down.

Dan sat up carefully, wincing a little. “I’m okay, but are you? You were just possessed or some crazy shit.”

He nodded. “Yeah, my head hurts a little but I’m fine. Just confused about what happened and worried about you.”

“Well we could watch it,” Dan said, glancing at the camera that was still recording.

Phil raised his brow. “A-are you sure you want me to?”

Dan rolled his eyes and stood up, going over to grab the camera. “Yes Phil, you’re on the tape too, not just me.”

“Fuck,” Phil moaned.

“What?” Dan asked, pausing and looked at Phil. He followed Phil’s gaze and saw he was staring at his ass.

“You um...have some…” Phil licked his lips and stared at Dan’s ass and thighs.

Dan reached down and blushed deeply when he realized Phil’s cum was dripping down his thighs. He quickly grabbed the camera and a blanket from the sofa to cover himself with then sat next to Phil. Dan plugged the camera into his laptop and started the video, fast forwarding until right before the lamp went out.

The two of them watched the footage back. “Wow um that was…”

“Hot?” Dan offered.

Phil blushed and nodded. “I was gonna say intense but yeah, hot.” He looked over at Dan and looked him up and down. “So you liked it?”

Dan’s cheeks went bright red and he looked down. “I know I shouldn’t have, I mean a demon possessed my best friend and fucked me, but yeah, I did,” he confessed. 

“Okay um well what now?” Phil murmured.

He shrugged and looked back up to meet Phil’s gaze. “I dunno, I think I should have a shower and then I guess we need to talk more about what this means.”

Phil nodded. “Okay, I’ll clean up in here,” he said.

“Yeah, or you could take care of another problem,” Dan said, looking pointedly down at Phil’s crotch.

Phil looked down as well and blushed deeply, not having realized that his dick was still out. “Shit,” he mumbled, tucking his erection back in his jeans.

Dan chuckled and stood up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. “I take it you liked that too then?”

“I would’ve liked it better if I could properly remember it, but yes. Seeing you like that and knowing that it was technically me making you feel that way, I liked that a lot.”

“I miss you Phil,” Dan whispered. 

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled a little. He stood up and reached for Dan’s hand, brushing his fingers across the back of his hand. “I miss you too,” he whispered back. He reached up with his other hand and cupped Dan’s cheek.

He closed his eyes and leaned into the soft touch.

Phil pressed a soft kiss to Dan’s forehead. “Go shower, I’ll clean up.”

Dan smiled and nodded. He opened his eyes as Phil pulled back, eyes flickering between Phil’s eyes and his lips. “Okay,” he murmured. Dan pulled away and headed to the door. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Phil. “Oh and Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we need to film a new video.”


End file.
